


Little Circles

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Married Couple, PIV, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, safe sex, the title is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 11:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: After a day of homeoffice, Keith awaits Shiro's return to try out some new idea.





	Little Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes another trans character fic!

It was the last day before the weekend and Keith usually took Friday as a homeoffice day, where he occupied the kitchen for several hours equiped with his laptop and lite-screen, glowing in a soft orange. He knew that Shiro was piloting Fighter X3T today. It had a new sensor which Hunk's engineering team had built in recently and needed to be tested.

Keith threw a glance towards the clock, as he had done several times already. He was well aware that his husband normally came back around four on Friday afternoons and it was nearly time for it. Though he was impatient.

He had finished the last documents he had been working on today and was closing the laptop and switched off the screen. He was excited to see Shiro and try something he had thought of. Their weeks were normally busy and they rarely had time to really relax and try something new. When it came to going to bed and having their time with each other, they ended satisfied but with the need to get up early the next morning. And that's why Friday was special since they had all the night to do the things they really wanted and without checking the time. And Keith had come up with something today.

To pass the time until Shiro would finally come back home, he made some tea to calm him down. As this wasn't working that well, he cleaned the kitchen and the floor and was about to get a broom as the familiar sound of footsteps followed by a key being turned around in the keyhole made Keith's heart jump.

The door opened and the white haired man with broad shoulders and chest came in. He threw his shoes in the corner and sighed with a happy smile to see Keith awaiting him.

"Welcome home," Keith said. He came closer and as soon as Shiro was out of his coat, he pulled him into a hug.

Shiro replied the same way and pressed a kiss into Keith's hair. "I'm home," he murmured.

"Are you tired?" Keith withdrew a bit, checking his husband's face.

"No, I'm fine I guess." Shiro shrugged. "The testing was okay, just some minor changes. But… I'll do that next week. How was your day? Finished everything?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah. I'm done with all the calculations and stuff. I can give it to Pidge soon I guess. So," he ended long drawn-out. "You're sure you're not tired? Want to take a rest? I made some tea or..."

"Keith, what's wrong? Any plans?" Shiro raised an eyebrow, a smug smile on his lips as if he knew what Keith's intention was.

"Well," Keith bit his lower lip. He placed his hands flat on Shiro's chest, feeling the taut muscles and skin underneath the shirt. "Yes, I have a plan. But only if you're up to it. Nothing new, just… I just wanna use the time we have since it's Friday and the weekend and..."

"I'm up to anything. Just tell me what to do and which clothes I can get rid of."

Keith looked up to his husband and grinned. "All of them," he said smirking. He took Shiro's hand and pulled at it to make him follow him to their bedroom. Shiro snickered but came after him willingly.

Once they reached their destination, they hugged again, finding each other in a kiss. Keith licked eagerly into Shiro's mouth, sucking on his tongue. And Shiro moaned softly while wrapping a hand around Keith's waist. He dropped it to the lower border, pulling at it.

"Off with it," he nuzzled into Keith's mouth and undressed him slowly, his touch gentle and caring.

"Yours as well," Keith replied and slid his hands underneath Shiro's shirt. They tugged off each other's clothes until only their boxershorts were left.

"And now? What's your plan?"

"Just the normal stuff but..." Keith took Shiro's hands in his and pressed their palms against each other, the size difference clearly showing. "I wanna use your hands. That okay?"

"Anything you want." Shiro smiled fondly, but his eyes were darker than before, full of lust and love.

They moved to the bed, flopping on the mattress, searching for the warmth of the other. Shiro pulled Keith above himself and close to his chest. One hand stroke his cheek, the other over his shoulder and down the back before finally resting on Keith's butt. He gave it a small squeez as he perfectly cupped the whole buttock with his hand. It made the smaller man shudder and grind down against the growing member in Shiro's underwear.

Shiro moaned softly while caressing Keith's butt further which pressed their lower parts closer against each other. He kept licking into his husband's mouth and sucked on his tongue.

"Wanna get those off?" Shiro asked as he tugged on Keith's boxershorts.

Keith nodded. He squirmed as he wanted to get out of them as soon as possible and Shiro helped him to pull them off without loosing too much body contact. When Keith was finally naked, he sat up to rest his legs left and right of Shiro's torso. Shiro's cock had visible grown and bulged the fabric, which Keith pulled down now to reveal the flushed heat covered in a few drops of precum already.

"Eager are we?" Shiro said, his husky voice low and full of arousal.

"I should ask you the same." Keith snickered as he outlined the part of the cock which was still hidden underneath the fabric and slid along the revealed head which was hot and wet.

Shiro gasped softly. He reached out and wanted to pull Keith into a hug again, but Keith took his hand and slid along his thicker fingers instead. While he guided Shiro's hand to his lower abdomen, Shiro opened his eyes again to follow with an amazed stare what his husband was about to do.

Keith placed Shiro's hand on his stomach where Shiro took the hint and stroke him a few times before Keith pushed him lower until his fingers finally brushed over the clit.

Keith shuddered and his mouth hang open as he started to stroke himself using Shiro's fingers. He went slowly, moving up and down which made Shiro's mouth go dry. The bigger man tried and scissored his way over the wet nub. Encircling Keith's sensitive spot sent goose bumps over Keith's arms and legs.

"Mhhmmm… Ah! Shiro, I..." Keith pressed Shiro's fingers flat against his clit and a shudder ran deep through his body. Shiro's fingers were suddenly drenched but he didn't care. He watched how Keith's orgsam rushd over him, leaving him with an open mouth and an attempt to catch his breath.

When Keith's muscles relaxed again and he loosened the grip on Shiro's hand, he blinked and a shy smile formed on his lips.

"Uhm...I-," he said but didn't finish. His cheeks were a bit red.

"We have all night," Shiro replied, his lips curled into a fond smile. "And I'd love to see you come again."

Keith grinned. "You too."

Shiro nodded. "Can you hand over the lube an stuff?"

Keith agreed and reached over to the drawer to fetch the small bottle of lube and a condom from the package. Once settled back, Shiro looped his arm around Keith's waist and laid him on the mattress.

"Your shorts," Keith said and pulled on the fabric Shiro was still wearing.

"Oh, yeah."

"Would be handy to get rid of them now." Keith laughed quietly. He helped Shiro getting out of it and threw the garment somewhere before he eyed Shiro's dick which had still it's impressive stiffness as well as the usual thickness. And before he could try to ask anything, Shiro took Keith's hand and placed his fingers around his dick.

"Can you… do the same?" Shiro asked.

Keith nodded, unable to form any words while his fingers touched the hot harness. He took a firmer grip and stroke up and down while thumbing the slit once in a while. There was much more precum now, making everything more slippery and pliant. Keith made long and languid strokes, starting at the base, reaching to the head and stroking the slit, before returning to the base to fondle the heavy balls. Shiro made small sounds, gapsed and sighed as he steadied himself with his hands and enjoyed the touch of his husband's smaller fingers.

"Ke-Keith," he breathed out, nearly too quite but Keith still heard him. He smiled as he watched Shiro enjoying the pleasure running through his body.

And then Shiro opened his dark eyes and grabbed Keith's hand, pulling it away gently. "I want to," he started but didn't finish as he glanced towards Keith's lower area.

But Keith understood and nodded.

Shiro lowered himself a bit and took the bottle of lube. Although Keith was still quite wet, he poured some of it on his hands anyway. He shuffled to create a bit distance so he had enough space. Keith spread his legs further and Shiro helped him to place them above his thighs. Their skin was sweaty as they nearly glued against each other.

Keith bit his lower lip excitingly as he watched how Shiro started to intrude his folds with wetted fingers. It made him gasp at first as Shiro's fingers were much thicker than his own. And although he was used to them, it was every time something which made a shiver run over his spine and his head spin, filled with a sudden wave of pleasure.

Shiro made his way slowly, using one finger than two. He moved them in little circles inside of Keith and scissored them to stretch him properly. Soft squelching sounds filled the heavy bedroom air but neither of them cared, as they were sunken into their joy.

When he had three fingers burried inside of Keith and Keith started squirming, his legs jerking once in a while, he deemed him ready.

"You okay?" He nevertheless asked and waited until Keith's breath calmed down enough to gave an affirmative sound accompanied with a nod.

Shiro reached for the condom, ripped the foil open with his teeth before he pulled the thin material over his dick. He aligned with Keith whose dark eyes were open again, following his movements attentively.

Shiro made sure to stroke over Keith's thighs to calm his nerves before pressing the head of his cock into Keith's awaiting folds, welcoming him wet and hot around his length.

Keith gasped and sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he felt Shiro intruding his inner parts slowly and carefully, giving him enough time to adjust. When his husband finally bottomed out, they both took a small break and tried to catch their breath again.

Shiro waited patiently for Keith to give another small nod, before he pulled out and thrusted back inside again.

Keith cried out of pleasure. He reached for Shiro's hand and Shiro took it, grabbing his fingers while steadying himself with his other hand as he kept thrusting inside of Keith.

He started with a slow pace which sped up in a set rhythm. Keith moaned and sighed as Shiro snapped his hips forwards and let them move in little circles, similar to the touch of his fingers before, to hit every part inside of Keith which he knew his husband liked.

Keith tried to match Shiro's thrusts but he wasn't as forceful. He relied on Shiro's pure strength which made his abdomen filled with heat, pooling in his lap. It grew warm and hotter and when he felt his second orgasm being close, his grip on Shiro's hand grew stronger.

"Shi-," he tried but his husband knew already. He increased the pace until a hot rush flushed over Keith, making his body get lax all of the sudden as the pleasure flooded through him.

He felt Shiro's thrusts becoming irratic as his husband was coming inside of him, filling the thin texture of the condom. His pace slowed down until he was finally resting again.

They both took a couple of minutes to catch their breath again. Shiro let go of Keith's hand and stroke his belly, abdomen and thighs.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice haspy and still a bit dark.

"Yeah," Keith breathed out. He swallowed and watched Shiro shift his position.

"Gonna pull out," Shiro announced before he did as said. He made a knot in the condom and put it aside, somewhere where the underwear was lying. Shiro was about to get some tissues, but Keith didn't want him yet go leave. So he patted the somewhat sticky mattress next to him, his eyes searching for his husband's gaze.

"Come here, Shiro."

And Shiro smiled fondly. He nodded and sat back on the mattress, making his way close to Keith. He laid beside him before wrapping his arm around his stomach.

"You wanna shower?" Shiro asked, his nose pressed into the black hair above Keith's ear.

"Mhmm," Keith made. "Later," he added, even quieter. He took a loose grab of Shiro's hand which was stroking over his stomach. Keith tilted his head and breathed in the familiar scent of his husband. He just wanted to stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!:)
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)   



End file.
